True Saiyans
by UchihaAngel22
Summary: What would happen to the rest of the Canon story line if Pan came back from the Future with Mirai Trunks after the Cell Saga? What if Gohan didn't stop training? Follow Son Pan through her life and her relationship with the son of Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1 - The return of the tails

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Dragon ball ****universe. If I did Gohan wouldn't have stopped training.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 1 - The Return of the Tails<em>

**Trunks P.O.V**

It was a sunny day, and I was sitting under an oak tree in a meadow just outside of West City. Do you want to know why I am sitting here? I am waiting for my sparring partner,

'You're late Pan,' I said telepathically as I felt her familiar key approaching. I was wearing my usual dark green gi, with an orange belt and wrist bands, as well as my favorite gold fighting boots. A few minutes later a girl with midnight black hair landed a few meters in front of me. She was wearing a red gi with a matching red sash and wrist bands. She was also wearing black martial arts shoes. Pan was 4 years old and was 2 years younger than me. She got into a fighting stance when she saw me enter the clearing. She charged at me before answering;

'It's not my fault. Grandma was telling me about Grandpa.' We had been able to talk telepathically for as long as I could remember.

Pan was the daughter of Mirai Gohan and his unknown wife. She had only been a baby when Mirai me had come back to help us, and since his mother had died a year ago, they came to live in the past. She ducked under my punch before going in with a roundhouse. When it connected she jumped back before I could grab her.

**Third person:**

They fought for so long that the full moon had risen by time they had finished. They had finally stopped when Pan had held Trunks in a choke hold for 10 seconds. When they had finished they sat on the ground and looked at the moon. But that was a big mistake. As soon as the rays of the moon hit their eyes, they were mesmerized by it. They felt a stinging pain at the bottom of their spine and soon enough a tail had sprouted and they started their very first transformation. Their Ki was rising rapidly as they convulsed, turning into oozaru. When their transformation was finished they were looking at each other, as if they had a faint memory of who they were. Pan was the first one to come to her senses;

'Trunks! Snap out of it!' she shouted telepathically, as she stood still, in case he tried to hurt her. She tried again, and again until she finally got an answer, 'Pan? Pan what's happening?' He whimpered, evidently scared of this new event. 'I think we are oozaru, like what our dads turn into when they look at the moon without contacts,'

Their conversation was cut short when Piccolo blasted the moon. Once the kids had changed back he gave them new gi each. They were identical, as they were both green, with gold sashes, wrist bands and boots. They were escorted back to west city, where Piccolo decided it was best to leave, knowing that they would have to face their parents' wrath when they got home. When they entered the house they immediately ducked, just narrowly avoiding Chi-Chi's frying pan.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" She shouted, as she grabbed them by the ear and dragged them into the lounge. When they looked around the room they realized that all of the Z fighters were in the room, including their families.

"We were sparing in the woods and we lost track of time," Trunks said as he inched away from his mother, who also had a very menacing looking frying pan.

"We looked into the sky when we finished, but we ended up looking at the moon," Pan said, just as Vegeta noticed they had brown fuzzy tails swinging behind them. He smirked, as he also noticed they were wearing the same gi, boots and all.

"Woman, I think they need some of your contacts," he said, although you could tell that he was very happy that his son had grown his tail back.

"NO WAY!" Chichi screamed, before she grabbed Pan's arm and dragged her towards the infirmary, "Bulma! Come and remove this tail," she said, as she tried to pull Pan away from Trunks, whose hand she had grabbed when her mother had started pulling her. Bulma nodded and grabbed trunks,

"I might as well remove yours as well," she said as she pulled his other arm. A look of pure terror overcame the two demi-saiyan's faces, and Gohan and Vegeta immediately felt a familiar spike in their key.

"Onna, I don't think you should…" Vegeta was cut of by two golden flashes. Pan was officially the youngest super saiyan. Pan and Trunks had separated from their mother figures, but they had not separated from each other.

"WOW!" They shouted when they looked at each other, "YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN!" causing the other occupants of the room to start laughing. Vegeta was proud of both of them, which was rare.

"Okay," he said as he patted them on the head, "Now power down, before you give your mothers a heart attack." Once their hair had returned to normal, they sat on the sofa and waited for their parents to shout at them.

"My grandbaby's a super saiyan?" Chichi screamed, as she jumped up from where she had fallen. She looked like she was about to faint. Gohan went over and gave his daughter a hug.

"Does that mean we can fight in the competition?" Trunks asked, using the puppy dog face.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

**Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Grandfather

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dragon ball Universe it is owned by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2 - Meeting the Grandfather<span>_

**Pan's P.O.V**

It was finally the day of the Martial Arts Tournament and the day that I would meet my grandfather. I was excited and nervous all at the same time because I didn't know what he was like. Of course Grandma Chichi and Papa had told me countless stories about him, and so far they were all good things.

**Third person:**

Pan was on Trunks' back and Bra was on Goten's. It was no surprise really since the girls just about had everyone wrapped around their pinkies.

'What's going on?' Pan asked Trunks when they stopped.'I think this is where we are meeting your granddad.' He replied.

'Oh,' Pan said as she and Bra got off the boys backs. She turned to look at both of them;

"Are you two nervous?" Trunks smiled knowing at what she was talking about, but Goten and Bra seemed a little confused.

"Nervous about what?" They chimed together.

"The tournament, duh," Pan told them like it was obvious.

"It's the people who need to be nervous," Trunks said confidently.

"Dad!" Gohan said suddenly and Pan turned around to see a man wearing an orange gi with a blue belt. His hair reminded her of Goten's because it was so gravity defying. Gohan ran towards Goku, and Goten did right after. Pan for some reason felt nervous so she went over to Chichi and grabbed her grandmother's dress lightly.

Pan hid behind Chichi's legs, while Trunks and Bra stood next to their father.

'Why are you hiding Pan?' He asked telepathically, 'you have nothing to be scared of.'  
>Pan stood next to Trunks, who happened to be standing between Gohan and Vegeta, putting her next to Gohan, who had finally let go of his father.<p>

Goku looked at Pan and smiled at her. The motion did something for Pan; she didn't feel so nervous anymore. She knew that this man was her grandfather and he knew that she was his granddaughter. All from one look. Goku's smile was warm and friendly and Pan knew she could trust him.

'Go ahead and go see him, don't just stare,'' Trunks told Pan telepathically. Pan stuck her tongue out at him mentally and he laughed quietly as she walked up to Gohan.

Pan on pulled her fathers trousers, until he noticed,

"Papa, can you introduce me to grandpa?" She said, using the sweetest voice she could manage. Gohan picked her up and placed her on his shoulders,  
>"Dad," he called, successfully getting his father's attention, "There is someone I would like you to meet." Pan poked her head out from behind Gohan's head.<br>"Hi, My name is Son Pan, and this is my daddy," she chimed as she patted Gohan's head. Goku's mouth fell open, before he looked at his son.  
>"Son Gohan, how could you be so irresponsible?" He said as he put Goten down, he saw Gohan's head drop, which immediately made him feel bad.<br>"Grandpa, I'm MIRAI Gohan's daughter, I came back with Mirai Trunks last year, so please don't be mad at daddy," she said before jumping off of Gohan's shoulders.

Goku picked her up smiling as he looked at her. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to meet her in this timeline. It all felt surreal. "Let me guess... You're three right?" He teased. "No!" Pan said her eyes wide. "I'm four!" She said as she held up four fingers to put emphasis on it. "Wow," he said looking at Pan before looking at Chichi. "I sure am glad she looks like you," he said making everyone laugh.

"Come on Kakarrot, we need to sign in," said Vegeta. As they walked up to the booth, Goku carried Pan the whole way and he asked her questions. "What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen noodles," Pan chirped happily.

"I love them too! What's your favorite color?" he said continuing his barrage. "Blue!"

"I bet I know why," Goku said light laugh that confused Pan.

"So... Do you know how to fly?"

"Uh-huh," Pan told him with a nod of her head.

"Show me," He said throwing Pan high in the air.

"Goku!" Chichi said before seeing her granddaughter catch herself and laugh as she flew around Goku's head a few times before landing back in his arms.

"Very good!" Goku told her smiling, "Who taught you that?" "Papa! And he taught me how to do an energy blast! I can do it better than Goten!"

"Can not!" Goten said cutting in from his spot where he had been ridding on Goku's shoulder.

"I totally can! You don't have any control over your blast!" Pan said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've gotten better!" Everyone soon arrived at the sign-in booth. Trunks and Goten went first, and both of them tried to sign-up for the adult division with no luck. Trunks was disappointed but Goten didn't really seem to care. Goku carried Pan the whole time until he had to go;

"I've got to go Panny," Goku told her. Pan looked at up at him with wide eyes. Panny... No one calls her that. That would be a name that only her grandfather could call her, just like how Trunks was the only one who could call her Panna. Pan started laughing.

"I'm fighting too," She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she flew down towards Goten and Trunks. Once the others had gone to find their seats, Pan raced Goten and Trunks to the fighter's pavilion. When they got there they started stretching, before they had to go. There wasn't going to be a preliminary round for the Kid's division, so all of the contestants got too fight. Pan was the first to fight out of the three demi-saiyans.

"_How's it looking?_" Trunks asked Pan, as they were outside the pavilion, while Pan checked the strength of the fighters.

"_You're kidding right?_" Pan told him, "_These kids are so weak, it's boring. It's not going to be any fun until you, me or Goten fight each other._" Trunks just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.U:<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, Read and Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Children Division Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of the Dragon ball Universe.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3 - The Childrens Division Begins<span>_

**Third Person P.O.V**

Pan looked at the match line ups,

"_Good. I'm up first. I'll be fighting some 15-year-old. It'll be fun knocking him out._" she said as she made sure her tail was secured around her waist.

"Now, in this match we have 4-year-old Pan, up against 15-year-old Idasa!" The announcer said.

"Get her Idasa! Beat her to a pulp!" Screamed Red, Idasa's mother, who had happened to sit next to Bulma and Chichi,

"Excuse me!" Chichi told the obnoxious woman as she sent her a glare, "That is MY granddaughter out there! I'll give your son 30 seconds at the most! And that's if he's lucky! Go get him Pan!" Chichi yelled wanting nothing more at the moment other than to see her Grandchild win.

"That little baby?" Red scoffed at Chichi, "You can't be serious!"

"You really think your son is going to win?" Bra spoke up before Chichi could shout something back to Red. Everyone turned to look at her shocked to see her looking out to the arena. Her eyes were firmly focused on Pan as she continued:

"Just look at her. Your son is moving around like he's having a seizure, while Pan has a firm stand. Your son is to busy running his mouth to actually fight." Red stood there her mouth gaped open as Bulma smiled. Bra could hear Idasa's bad mouthing and she knew it was irritating Pan.

'_I'm tired of listening to him,_' Pan told Trunks. She kneeled down and knocked Idasa off of his feet before kicking his back and sending him flying into the air. She walked off the stage her arms crossed and a satisfied look on her face as Idasa came crashing down.

'_Wow, Pan-Chan,_' Trunks told her. '_You really knocked that boy out._' She looked a little sheepish,

'_Yeah... I might have kicked him a little harder than necessary'._ The next fight was going to be Ikose, Idasa's brother, who just happened to be fighting Pan's Uncle Goten. Pan and Trunks sat on one of the stone benches that lined the edge of the stadium, and unwrapped their tails from their waists. They were waiting for the fight to start, when Idasa snuck up behind them.

When the announcer started the fight Idasa grabbed Pan's tail, causing her to cry out in pain. Goten heard his niece's screams and looked towards her, leaving himself open for an attack. Trunks had been trying to pry Idasa's hands off of Pan's tail, when he noticed that Pan was going to go super making him work even harder. When Trunks saw a tear escape Pan's eye, he felt a sudden surge of power and managed to get Idasa to let go.

When she could move again, Pan grabbed Idasa and held him against the wall,

"How dare you grab my tail! If you ever do that again, I will kill you," she said as she kneed him in the family jewels.

"If you ever touch me or my family again, I will personally fly you into space and drop you from the ship!" She said, her voice rising as she got to the peak of the sentence. She threw him on the ground, just as the announcer called the fight going on behind them. They turned around, only so see Goten sitting on the floor outside the ring.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

Once we had finished the preliminary test, we rushed to the viewing area for the contestants so that we could see the fights. The Second fight was between Goten and a teenage boy called Idasa. Goten was wearing a gi just like dad's, but with long blue sleeves. They stepped into the ring.  
>"Alright folks, we are gonna have a good battle; here we have one of the sons of Son Goku, Son Goten! VS Ikose!" The announcer said. The fight started, and I noticed that Trunks and Pan had found a bench outside of the contestants pavillion. When I turned back to the fight Goten was leading the boy around the ring.<br>I felt Pan's key spike, and immediatelly looked in her direction. A boy with blond hair had pulled her tail. I was about to jump down and help when Vegeta held me back.

He was laughing at Pan's reaction and smirked, "Kakabrat, your daughter is like a true saiyan princess!" Vegeta said as he leaned over the rail to get a closer look. Pan and Trunks had closed in on Goten and had formed a circle around him;

"HOW in HFIL did YOU LOSE?!" They screamed as they bopped him on the head. He rubbed the back of his head in the typical Son fashion,  
>"I felt Pan's ki spike, and got distracted," Goten laughed, before a sad look made its way onto his face, "Its too bad I lost."<br>Pan kissed his forehead, "Don't worry uncle G, I'll make sure I win for you!" She said as she punched the air.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Could Vegeta be getting ideas for the future of the saiyan race? An how will Pan avenge Goten's loss?**

**Read and Review to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pan VS Trunks

**Disclaimer: The Dragon Ball universe is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 4 - Pan VS. Trunks<em>

**Third P.O.V**

By the time they had realized, it was time for Trunks' fight. Trunks' fight was the last fight in the first round. He was fighting Takeshi, a child sumo. Trunks sighed;

'I have to fight a sumo,' He heard Pan's mental laughter, and then saw her head stick out of the pavilion. When the fight started Takeshi charged at Trunks, who just stood there. Takeshi threw a punch, which connected with Trunks nose, breaking it. Trunks' hand flew to his nose, which failed to contain the blood that poured from his nostrils. Pan ran out of the Pavilion, closely followed by Goten, and stood by the edge of the ring. When Trunks moved his hand it was covered with blood, which he was losing very fast.

"Finish it!" Pan shouted as she jumped up and down. Trunks grabbed the boy, and threw him out of the ring, by bending back. The announcer called the fight, and Trunks managed to get to the steps before he collapsed from the blood loss. Luckily for him Pan was there to catch him. She sat on the ground and put his head in her lap. She saw that he was only semi-conscious and began to get worried. She saw her Grandpa disappear, and then she knew he was going to get a senzu bean. She remembered that before the nose could heal, it had to be put back in place, so she gently pulled the piece of bone back into place, but she was surprised when he screamed.

'Sorry!' she said as she moved her hands. She realized that he was still bleeding, so she ripped the bottom of her gi top to create a hanker chief. She put the piece of material to his nose and held it there. When Goku returned, she gently picked up Trunks, and positioned him so that he was leaning on her. She walked into the pavilion, and sat down in the same position they had been in before. Goku handed Pan one of the beans from the bag, and she crushed it before giving it to Trunks, 'Swallow it,' she said telepathically. Within a few minutes Trunks nose had healed, and he was fully conscious.

They had a few minutes before the announcer started the next round, so Pan changed out of her blood stained gi. She changed into a gi that matched Trunks'. Then she stood by the door and waited for the announcer to call the next match,

"The first match of the second round is: Son Pan vs. Ikose!" They both walked out of the pavilion, while Trunks and Goten sat on the outside benches. Pan stood in her position and bowed, before she stood in a fighting stance identical to the one Piccolo uses. When the fight started Pan grabbed Ikose and slammed him into the floor. She waited for the announcer to start counting before she walked towards the steps.

"10! Son Pan is the winner!" She waved as she walked out of the ring. The rest of the fights were a breeze, until it got to the final match of the Kids division.

"The final round is…. Son Pan vs. Briefs Trunks!" they both walked out of the ring, and the crowd gasped when they saw that they were wearing the same gi. They stood in front of each other and slipped into their fighting stances, letting their tails swing behind them.

'I am not going easy on you!' Trunks said as he sent Pan a mental message, which made her smile,

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Boxer Boy!" she said using the nickname she had given him. They charged each other, both of them throwing a punch. Pan grabbed his leg with her tail, and flew above the ring. Trunks was just about to grab her tail, when he remembered how much it hurt her.

Pan threw him into the ring, before she threw a ki blast at him. There was a cloud of smoke, so Pan landed again. She stood with her arms by her side until she saw Trunks stand up. He cupped his hands to his side and started forming a blue ki ball, which Pan copied.

"KA…..ME….!" They chanted as the ki ball started to glow brighter, "HA….ME….!" the ki ball got bigger. They both smirked as they sensed that they were ready, "HA!" They shouted as they released their ki blasts. They connected in the middle of the ring, but Pan let go and jumped into super saiyan, before she sped in front of Trunks and knocked him out of the ring. Her 'fight' with Hercule Satan had been a laugh, after he had tried to trick her into him a fighter's greeting, only to be kicked out of the ring.

They had an hour before the Adult division started, so they decided to hit the fair that was on the island. They all split up, with the kids going with Goku, Gohan going with Videl and the rest of the z fighters, Chichi and Bulma took Marron to play some games.


End file.
